


recharge

by mapyourstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, self-indulgent nonsense tbh the author isn't sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapyourstars/pseuds/mapyourstars
Summary: Clingy idiots sleeping. That's it.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	recharge

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a tiny bit of self-indulgent fluffiness that's been sitting in my drafts for a few weeks. and it's unbetaed bc it's that or this doesn't get posted at all! we're diving right in!

James, who finds sleep to be the largest waste of time, often gets to bed after Teddy, tiptoeing into the dark room to find him passed out on his back, an arm over his head and his mouth open, blue hair wild on one side and flat on the other. Though he is careful about undressing quietly and sort-of-quietly throwing his clothes at the laundry basket, and though he slides into bed slowly, James Sirius Potter wasn’t named after two marauders only to turn out mischief-free. So, once he has gotten into bed without disturbing Teddy, he has to scratch a metaphorical itch, has to eke out a little more attention from his partner before he can go to sleep.

He turns onto his side, back to Teddy, and shoves his arse into Teddy’s side with a whispered, “Hold this.” 

And Teddy does. Whether it’s a sixth sense for detecting the presence of James’s bum or a familiarity with James’s need for attention and physical contact, Teddy turns into James, snuggles right up behind him with a soft, pleased hum, noses at the back of James’s neck with his lips brushing softly over his skin, and cups his hand around the curve of James’s arse. James delights in it for the few seconds it lasts before Teddy’s entire body suddenly goes lax and sleep heavy, chest pulling away from James slightly as gravity claims him, face no longer against James’s neck, and hand falling to the bed between them. 

James shoves back into him more insistently and doesn’t say anything this time, and this time, Teddy’s hum is more of an amused, indulgent grumble. He doesn’t nuzzle and cup gently; instead, he flings an arm around James’s waist and throws himself at James’s back as if he has mustered up enough energy for one movement and this is it. 

He knocks them both over until he’s sprawled out on top of James and James is mushed into the bed. One of Teddy’s legs wedges between his, and his arm curls up to bracket James’s side, fingers tickling under his arm for a second before he finds his place, hand flat between James’s pec and the bed. This time, when he passes out again, James is weighted down, sandwiched, and very much content with the way Teddy surrounds him, mouth firmly pressed to the back of James’s neck, chest to his back, legs tangled, palm over where James’s heart beats loudest. This is how he falls asleep, finally, silently told he has to, very aware of Teddy’s safety and vitality.

They’ll peel apart sometime later, sweaty and sticky, and retreat to their own halves of the bed, but a hand will bridge the gap and find a hip, or a foot will sneak over to the other side to tickle another, or both bums will find each other when they’re on their sides and mirror images seeking contact. 

A night of constant touching is how James recharges — he stubbornly argues the sleep part has nothing to do with it — and when the sun stripes across their bed at dawn, he’ll be up and out with, if you ask Teddy, a frankly disturbing amount of energy for someone who slept maybe five hours. But by the time Teddy peels himself out of their cocoon of blankets, James will be back from his run and showering, coffee brewing in the kitchen just for Teddy, and Teddy will find himself rejuvenated by the thoughtful gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> hallo! i'm occasionally on tumblr ([multi-fandom](https://mapyourstars.tumblr.com/), [potter-centric](https://damn-draco.tumblr.com/)), frequently on twitter ([multi-fandom](https://twitter.com/mapyourstars/)), and always on discord; message me on tumblr or twitter for my handle. 💕


End file.
